paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lantern the Wildlife and Nature Pup
Lantern was created/owned by Seraphinathesearchpup. Appearance Lantern is a sweet, pure-white Husky with tender, delicate paws and a fluffy tail to go with them. She has blue eyes and her suit is a nice leafy green, along with blue for the belt. Personality Lantern is kind and gentle, but brave and valiant in the face of trouble, especially when it comes to plants and animals. She, like Ines, is very outdoorsy and loves playing running games. She has a very soft spot for animals, especially rabbits, hares and butterflies and will give her all to keep them safe. Bio She was born about the same time as Seraphina, her best gal pal, but they never knew each other until she joined Pup Cadets. Her sister, Cotton, was already 4 months old when Lantern was born. She lived with her family in a little hole in the ground by a little stream looking on to a forest (known as Nottingham Forest - if you've read Dash's, Seraphina's and/or Meteor's articles, then you probably know where this is going). A few weeks before the forest fire, Lantern was just playing with the dandelions, when she heard a loud noise. She darted quickly into her hole, only to find her parents had been shot dead, and her sister was injured. Then, she realized why this had happened. Of course, it was the hunting season. More gunshots flew into her hole, one hitting her in the front left paw. Then a face peeked into the hole, saying "I wonder what I got now. Oops, I shot some 'uskies. Oh, hey there, little one. Sorry about that. I'll get you fixed up in no time." The man then picked up Cotton, who was unconscious, and walked off with her. Lantern had hidden deeper in the hole, so he didn't notice her. After a few minutes, Lantern limped out and knew she couldn't look after herself. She would have to find someone to help her. She said goodbye to her parents, and walked out, unsure of where to go, so she stayed locally. When eventually the Nottingham Forest fire broke out, she was frightened by this, and decided to spread out her investigation area. After the river flood, she went even further, until she bumped into Meteor and his sister Rosemary. Read Pups Make a Group and Meteor's article for more. Other info Catchphrases "Lending a paw when nature's in need!" "Mother Nature calls!" Voice actors Young: Cecily Bloom (Peppa 2009-2012 in Peppa Pig) Teenager/Adult: Robin Wright (Princess Buttercup in The Princess Bride)'' Voice deepens as an adult'' Pup pack * Little bandages * Lassoo * Scuba * Honey supply * Animal disinfectant Birthday, nationality and placing Birthday: 10th June Rank: 12 Nationality: Siberian, born in England Fears # Guns # Floods # Losing Meteor # Elephants (because they might step on her by accident) Family Frost - Father (deceased) Trotter - Mother (deceased) Cotton - Sister Meteor - Husband Tuft - Son Cookie - Daughter Logan Jr - Son Mist - Daughter Buck - Son Why I gave this pup their name Her eyes glow with happiness when she's with Meteor - just like a lantern. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Foreign Category:England Category:Pup Cadets Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Crossovers Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Fanon pups Category:Seraphinathesearchpup's Pup